


Have Your Cake and Eat It Too

by relic_amaranth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cake, F/M, Female Reader, Female-presenting Reader, Implied Sabriel, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_amaranth/pseuds/relic_amaranth
Summary: Dean and you visit a cake shop while on a hunt and pose as a couple, as usual. Only, at least one of you is tired of pretending.





	Have Your Cake and Eat It Too

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be shorter than it is. Ah well. Also I kind of wish I had waited to write it after yesterday’s episode just because of other ideas buuuuut I like how it turned out. Cross-posted to Tumblr.

“This is the worst hunt ever.”

You’re in a specialty cake shop/bakery in an idyllic little town, upon which the sun is shining brightly and warmly, sitting next to the most beautiful man you’ve ever known, waiting on wedding cake samples.

So of course Dean “The Most Beautiful Man You’ve Ever Known” Winchester raises an eyebrow. “If by ‘worst’ you mean ‘ _best_ ’. Come on; we never get to do fun stuff like this!”

‘Fun stuff’ referring to free cake and not the part where he has to pretend to be your fiancé, you note with only a _little_ bit of resentment. Just a little, because this case has you queasy. You normally enjoy the times where you pretend to be Dean’s partner in love– the boys think you’re the best actress _ever_ with how much you throw yourself into the role but whatever; it’s as good as you’re ever going to get so you take the time to enjoy it. This should be just another blip of enjoyment in an otherwise gruesome business.

However the standard reports of persons gone missing had coincided with rumors of a cake shop that added a little something ‘extra’ to their creations for supernatural-kind. You think it’s a pack of werewolves trying to cover their tracks and capitalize on the opportunity, Dean thinks a demon is just screwing around, Sam thinks it might be witches collecting ingredients, Gabriel thinks you’re all idiots, and Castiel won't stop rolling his eyes.

Somehow Dean heard about the potential Hannibal’s cake shop and still decided that posing as a couple doing tastings for their wedding cake sounded like a _great_ idea, based on his hunch that ‘it’s probably a dumb rumor’ and ‘even if it is they probably don’t put it in the usual stuff’. So, here you are, on two wholly unfounded assumptions, ready for a taste test. Yum.

“Here we go!” the shop owner, Marlene, sings cheerfully as she comes back with a tray of samples and a binder of laminated pages.

You stare at the (admittedly delicious- _looking_ ) treats and Dean lights up like a little boy. It’s…way too cute for a full-grown man, and you turn your head as he starts to dig into his set.

“Aren't you going to have any, honey?” she asks you.

“Oh, I, uh… I’m so nervous about fitting into my wedding dress.” You smile and wave your hand. “I think I’ll let my groom handle the tasting.”

“Aw sweetheart, you know you’ll look great,” Dean says and he fucking _winks_ and holds up a fork of maybe-human cake. “Open up.”

“Oh…uh…” You sigh and do as he says. So Dean is feeding you food which, even though you’re just pretending, is romantic as all get out, especially with human-food-vacuum Dean Winchester and at least it isn’t a chunk of spleen or anything.

It’s…a little depressing, sometimes, what you can justify to yourself when you’ve been hunting for as long as you have.

More depressing is the way you lean into Dean’s hand on your cheek before it leaves your face. _That_ act makes Dean stumble a bit, and might be hard to explain later. Might. You’ve been pining for a long time and you’re pretty good at lying through your teeth.

“Oh, you’re both so cute,” Marlene says and you smile politely, still chewing. The phone rings from the back and she turns to look. “Oh–”

You swallow quickly and tell her, “Go ahead, we’ll be fine,” and she scurries off. Dean’s still staring at you though so you flash him a superficial smile. “What’s wrong?”

He coughs to clear his throat and shakes off whatever funk just settled on him. “How’d you like it?”

“Like…oh.” You shake off your own weirdness and shrug. “It’s fine, I guess; a little dry. If she is going ‘Soylent Green’ then that’s even more infuriating because it isn’t doing shit for the end product.”

“That’s because she’s not giving you the good stuff.”

Your smile is a lot more relaxed when you look at your fine celestial-feathered friend, currently sitting on the counter and fiddling with one of those paper fortune-telling things kids play with. Dean rolls his eyes. “Gabriel,” he says with a heavy sigh. “I thought you were going to stay out of our hunts.”

“I am. Mostly.” The origami game disappears from Gabriel’s hands so he can point finger guns at you. “(y/n) wins by the way. Werewolves! Putting the excess bits into specialty items served in this fine establishment.”

“I knew I should have put money on it,” you mutter.

“How do you know?” Dean asks, now eyeing the cake with suspicion.

Gabriel is back to playing with his toy. “Our graceful moose was snooping around and got caught by the pack.”

Dean tenses and you ask, “Is he all right?” before Dean can start yelling. You know Gabriel wouldn’t let anyone (else) lay a hand on Sam’s fair head, but Dean’s still in major denial as to why and so he still doesn’t completely trust your archangel friend.

“Not a scratch or lovely lock of hair out of place,” Gabriel says blithely. “However that phone call Ginger Snaps is taking is from the last member of the pack who thinks they have Sam under control and is outing the two of you as hunters. When he goes back to check on Sam he’s going to get a lovely silver deposit to the chest. How you two take care of your new friend is up to you.”

You pat your gun to reassure yourself of its presence. “Thanks Gabriel.”

Dean mumbles something about not needing his help. “You’re welcome Deanie,” Gabriel says and hops off the counter to walk up to you. “Number and color, please.”

You give him a number and waits until he flips through. You pick a color at random and he flips it open. “Ugh. _Dean_? Nope!” He holds the closed papercraft to you. “Pick again.”

“What exactly am I picking for?” you ask warily. If Gabriel outs you here and now…

“Who your number one is,” Dean says easily and puts an arm around your shoulder. “Now buzz off before Sweeney Todd comes back.”

Gabriel salutes and vanishes. You turn your head to ask Dean what the plan is only to find him _staring_ at you. And…still staring. It’s not necessarily bad, but…

“Dean?” you ask, suddenly very aware that he hasn’t taken his arm away. In fact, he curls his hand around your shoulder as he leans in. Your heart flips and you lean closer, hoping that this–

“I’m so sorry that took so long!”

You both jerk back. Your hand is on your gun and you know Dean is the same way, but Marlene is still all human and you’re in a store in broad daylight, even if you are the only business and foot traffic outside is slow at best.

“I’m so sorry,” you say, affecting bashfulness and putting your hand on Dean’s. Even if it’s mostly for show, it sends an extra little thrill through you. You didn’t imagine him leaning in, you _know_ it, and your adrenaline is pumping in anticipation of being done with this case.

“No, I’m sorry. That phone call took longer than I thought it would,” she says, much more subdued than she has been, and her cheerful smile has a definite edge to it. “You know…I have something extra special I keep in the back. The best cake I have. I normally save it for very _special_ customers but I’d love to bring you back for a sample.”

Wow. Even if Gabriel hadn’t dropped by, this woman is the worst actress _ever_. Nobody has ever been more delighted with their double-meaning, and you spend most of your time with _Dean_ and _Gabriel_. Still, you give her an excited smile you also flash quickly at Dean. “Really? Us?” you ask and you and Dean stand.

“If it stays in the back it must be amazing,” Dean says, playing along. You can practically _feel_ the sarcasm seeping from him, but she doesn’t seem to notice.

“I promise– it’s to die for!”

Oh, you are putting at _least_ three bullets in this bitch for that joke alone. “Sounds great,” you say. Your grin isn’t forced– it’s expectant.

 

 

You’re walking down the street towards the car. The cake shop is now closed for the day and you plan to be out of town within a few hours, but you can barely think of packing up and heading out with this _thing_ hanging over you and Dean. He’s stand-offish now, so does he regret what almost happened? Was it just a burst of toxic jealousy from Gabriel hanging around?

“Dean?” you ask and that seems to be the thing to pull him out of his head. He looks at you, the car, and then around. You look around, wondering what he’s searching for, but when you start to turn back he’s already got you by the shirt and he pulls you down a quiet little walkway that’s off the main road. Not quite an alley, but there’s no one else here, and he has you pinned against the wall.

“We pretend– a lot– to be a couple. Don’t we?” he says.

“Yeah,” you say.

He licks his lips and stares you down. The late morning light catches his eyes beautifully. “What if I don’t want to pretend anymore?”

Almost on instinct, because you certainly aren’t controlling it, your mouth curves into a smile and you lean in to kiss him. He doesn’t react at first, but as you’re pulling away he grabs your head and pulls you back in.

Best hunt ever.


End file.
